Sweeney Todd the rise of Toby
by angel-by-the-light
Summary: What happens to Toby after the crashing powers of mrs. Lovett and Mr. Sweeney todd? As weve learned from the wicked witch of the west in the musical Wicked, everyone has a story, even him. Well, ToBy becomes the murderer of good if that makes sense


Toby, where are you love?

Run faster and harder, had to get away he said. Blood, blood everywhere. Its on

him get it off get it off!

Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around.

Darkness, everywhere. The only thing seen are a few lanterns on the filthy streets of

London. From dying dogs to disease ridden prostitutes, nothing but darkness lyed around

him. He hears them, the sirens the bells the whistles and the barking of dogs. They are

after him. Shuffle of shoes they are there he knows they are there where are they though.

Running faster and faster.

"HAULT!!!" The voice in the darkness cried. The boy had to stop. He had to

breathe. He pushed himself up with the wall beside him pacing himself. He fell to the

ground. The dogs came closer and closer the snarl in their growl shook the very ground

itself. Toby ran hard pushing himself. A window, a window to the cellar in the building.

"Where the hell is the boy?" The police were there, they saw no one but there

shadows in the flickering fire from the lanterns.

"Find the boy, kill him when you do." The officer walked off. The dogs barked

and barked at the small window. They tried so hard to get in they started cutting their

noses on the shattered glass.

"Come on you horrible critters. I am not paying for that window you bloody

dogs." He managed to drag the blood hounds away. Toby lay right under the window. He

took his rest and looked at his hands. Blood. He wiped his hands hard on his pants but it

wouldn't come off. His hands were stained with the blood of a murderer. The blood that

killed his mother. The blood of the devil himself. His head started to lighten and he

finally got up. He was in the cellar of the pub a mile off from home. He knew what he

had to do. He found another door. It led to the sewer that were catacombs under London.

He passed rats and filthy secretions from the walls themselves until finally he

found the door. He slowly opened it peering inside. There were people, more police, and

they were moving things. They were bodies. Skinned bodies that were rendering and

rotting on the floor behind the giant metal baker. Toby sat by the door, leaving only a

crack of light to enter in on his side. He watched as they carried body by body away.

Some men vomited. Others looked as if though hell had smacked them right in the face.

Hours passed, And the men left to take the bodies to a grave or furnace. Toby

didn't know, but they left two bodies in the center, untouched and undisturbed as if

though it was there final resting place. Toby looked at the bodies. It was him. Him and

that mad woman who walked the streets rambling about hell and fire. She made fun of his

mother. His love, his only caretaker. And him, he poisoned his mothers mind. He made

her try and kill Toby. Toby came closer and looked over there bodies. He looked closer at

the woman's face also stained with Mr. Todd's blood.

Hold on, NO! IT COULDN'T BE! The picture in the barber shop, it was his wife.

The mad woman was his wife! He looked around and found a glimmer of silver. The fire

made it shine, the devils tool. The razors, they shined so bright, brighter than the sun

itself. He picked up the blade, unfolded it. It was beautiful. How it shined.

These are my friends, see how they glisten. See this one shine, how he smiles, in the

light, my friends my faithful friend.

Toby looked at his eyes in the reflection of the silver. He held them in front of the fire.

The beautiful fire that burned so beautifully. He looked deeper into the fire, and a

horrible memory came. He lowered the razor, and looked deep into the fire. Her remains

are none. He stared into the fire what seemed for ages. His life, gone, his mother, gone,

he was alone. A crack and a pop he heard the cellar door open. He ran under the butcher

table, and watched as the strange man came in. He looked around, seeing that no one was

there.

The man looked at the body of Mr. Todd, and started to check his pockets. He

found nothing there that he liked and gave a grunt.

"Shit," He mumbled. He walked over to the fire, started to warm his hands. He

was neither bothered by the severed hands on the butcher table, nor the dead bodies he

just tried to steal from. The man looked down, he saw something. Toby looked closer at

the man. What did he find? The man looked closer and kneeled down to the grown to

pick it up. It was Mrs. Lovett's purse.

"Yes! That's the stuff!" The man started to shake the money out of the bag and

eventually started counting it. Toby filled with rage! His hands clutched and he crawled

out from under the table. He looked on the table and grabbed the fallen meat hook. The

razor was unfolded in his hand, he ran up behind the man. The chains rattled on the meat

hook, and the man finally turned around to see. Toby slashed the man's neck, he quickly

pulled the purse from the strangers hands. Toby grew hate in his eyes. They seemed to

darken. The darkness was back. Toby clutched the meat hook in his hands and thrust it

through the man's chin then hurling him into the fire. He shut the door, and looked

through the slot to see inside. He dropped the hook, and looked again at the door. He

found a small parchment of dress cloth. Partly singed, but still oh so beautiful. It was

hers.

He quickly snatched that peace of cloth and held it to his heart. Toby put it in the

purse, and placed it in his breast pocket. He picked up the razor on the ground, stared into

the sterling silver. Such a beautiful tool, nothing could dull its blade, its wonderful shine.

He snuck upstairs to the barber shop, trying not to be seen by anyone. He looked around,

finally he found a case. He opened the old case and found it filled with the set of razors.

His…friends. He quickly placed the missing piece of razor in the case and shut it. Toby

took a deep breathe, and looked around once more.

"I will return, with my loves, with my new friends. No man shall ever be safe

from the punishment of the mighty. All evil I will swipe and kill and burn until evil is no

more. I will avenge you, you will never die. You will be mine forever." Toby ran into the

darkness. Far, far, away.


End file.
